


Queens consorts

by Dhamphiric_Dragon



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhamphiric_Dragon/pseuds/Dhamphiric_Dragon
Summary: What if Operation Queenslayer didn’t need to happen? What if there was a solution right under their noses that they didn’t know they had until it was too late and the damage was done?
Relationships: (Implied) protagonist/Cruz, (implied past Jack/protagonist, Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein), Protagonist/Jack Rutherford, Protagonist/Yakumo Shinonome, only if you read either of Jacks chapters, protagonist/Eva, protagonist/Mia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This’ll contain straight, yaoi, and yuri chapters, Basically each character after the prologue here will get two identical chapters, one with a female protagonist with a lemon scene and one with a male protagonist lemon scene, feel free to let me know what you think! Only one I may not do a lemon for is Mia because I’m not 100 percent sure about her age and I don’t wanna get in trouble

It felt odd, wrong even, they should be celebrating their victory yet, the queen slayer couldn’t bring themselves to be happy. Io was producing a constant supply of blood beads, the queen was prevented from coming back, yet one thought ran rampant through their head: why? Why Cruz? They knew the answer, yet it didn’t feel right. “Hey! You going to keep daydreaming or help me with this brandy?” Yakumo joked as he approached the queen slayer. His brow furrowed when he saw the look of discontent on their face.  
“Why so glum? We just won a huge victory and saved everyone! You should be happy!” Yakumo said with his signature grin as he passed the ale over. “Let me guess, still thinking about Cruz eh?” The queen slayer nodded, were they that easy to read? Yakumo chuckled to himself, a deep throaty noise that always brought a tinge of color to the Queen slayers cheeks and sent their heart fluttering. “Don’t worry, I’m sure wherever she is now she’s way better off than she was hanging around here.” Yakumo reassured with a soft smile, a gentle gaze he saved only for his closest friends like Emily.  
Just as the queen slayer was about to drink, Aurora burst into the room panicked, white as a sheet as if she’d seen a ghost. Karen rushed over to help steady her friend. “What happened? You’re so pale! I’ll go get you some blood beads!” Aurora shook her head solemnly. “It isn’t that, I’ve been working with researchers who were studying the BOR parasites and learned some.... very disturbing news....” she said calmly; however, she was shaking slightly so whatever she learned couldn’t be good. Louis approached and helped her sit down. “What did you learn? By the sounds of things, it isn’t good.” He stated calmly. Aurora nodded in confirmation.  
“There May be a new queen coming.... a second coming of such a powerful being.” Everyone stopped wide eyed with shock, some fear. “A new queen? What do you mean?” Jack asked, clearly distressed over the news. Aurora only shrugged. “I’m afraid I may not be qualified to fully explain.” She stated frankly as she looked over everyone. “Which is why I was instructed to bring you all to the research facility for physical exams of your BOR parasites current states.” “Why us?” Louie asked with a raised eyebrow, his arms folding over his chest. Aurora shrugged. “They said you all knew the queen slayer who killed the queen....” she looked over at the queen slayer as she spoke. “They think you may have something called ‘the heir’ it’s the only parasite that can truly reduce the queen to ash. But at a cost, the heir will become dormant and go through a metamorphosis into the queen, then the cycle will continue” everyone froze at the news as Mia timidly added in “so, the queen slayer can become the queen?” Aurora nodded solemnly. “Yes, and if we don’t work fast enough, they’ll frenzy just like the queen before them.”  
Jack was the first to break out of the fear trance that had overcome the room as he spoke. “Well, only one thing to do then right? Go meet this researcher and find out what they have to say about all of this and what ‘solution’ they’re offering.” Everyone nodded in agreement, the queen slayer however was nervous, is that why this whole thing didn’t feel right? Was the parasite reacting to the queen’s death? What could this researcher tell them about this “solution” of theirs?  
Thankfully the mistle was able to take them to the research facility, it looked like it used to be a hospital, much like the one Cruz was locked up in. The thought made the queen slayer glare ever so slightly at the building. It was their fault anyway that Cruz suffered so much pain, but if there’s a chance they’re dangerous then the queen slayer knew they would have to try whatever solutions were offered. Inside was surprisingly still intact for the most part as the group containing the queen slayer themselves, Louis, Yakumo, Jack, Eva, and Mia made their way to the back, following Karen and Aurora to the room the scientist was in. Inside was standard equipment for a lab but it was easy to see Louis wanted to wander around and examine all the equipment available to his visible eye.   
A man with medium length wavy brown hair and pale green eyes dressed in a white lab coat like Auroras approached the group with a gentle smile. “Aurora, I take it these are the people you were telling me about?” He turned and saw Louis eyeing the equipment and his eyes widened in surprise. “Louie? Is that really you?” He asked with his head cocked to the side slightly. Louis jumped in surprise and whipped around towards the man with a pink hue dusting his cheeks. “P-professor Ingram? Is that really you?” Louis stammered out, clearly trying to hide his embarrassment over being caught. His childlike curiosity was always cute to the queen slayer and brought a chuckle from their lips.  
Aurora nodded and turned to address the group. “Indeed, this is Professor Kyle Ingram, lead researcher of the BOR parasites.” Ingram smiled and nodded to the group. “A pleasure to meet you all, I wish we had more time for proper introductions, however there is little time to waste I’m afraid.” He said seriously, his smile dropping as he looked at the queen slayer. “You May have a very special parasite called “the heir” when BOR parasites aren’t using a host, they form colonies much like normal insect colonies” as he spoke, he lead the group to a room with what looked like ultra sound equipment. “, the heir is always the first child the queen produces. After some time, the heir will eventually kill the queen but at a cost, as Aurora said, they go into a suspended animation like state and transform into the queen....” Louie perked up. “Indeed, she also said you may have a solution to prevent frenzy.” Louie added in.  
Ingram nodded. “Indeed, the colony parasites seem to have a method figured out that as far as I can tell, works.” Jack didn’t look convinced. “As far as you can tell? That sounds way to convenient that this solution was just lying around somewhere.” Eva took jacks hand with a gentle smile. “I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation Jack, please don’t be so harsh.” She said kindly in her velvety voice which never failed to make the queen slayer hot under the collar. Jack sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Alright Eva....” he muttered to himself earning a pleased hum from her. Jack could only blush a bit, who knew he was such a softy?  
Ingram turned on the monitor and an image of a spider like creature appeared on the screen, Mia immediately jumped and hid her face in the queen slayers chest causing them to blush a pale pink. who knew Mia was an arachnophobe? “W-what is that?!” She stammered as she kept her face firmly hidden in the chest of the queen slayer as they gently stroked her hair to calm her down. Jack looked, almost jealous of the sight as his jaw tightened and his visible eye narrowed at Mia.  
Ingram cleared his throat. “This is the BOR parasite itself- “Mia jolted clearly freaked out. “That thing is inside me?!?!” She screeched clearly terrified. The queen slayer got her attention with a small smile and reassured her it was ok which seemed to calm her down. “Indeed, this is one variety of them.” He pulled up another image of one, but this one had a scorpion tail along with its 8 legs. “This one as far as we can tell appears to be male while the other is female, heirs are only female and can become queen, this one however....” he pulled up an image of what looked like a male but covered in spikes like the lost. “Can become what we call “the king” it’s blood is the only one that can satisfy the queen and prevent frenzy...” he looked over at the group. Which is why I want to examine you all, if we can properly sex the parasites inside you, theoretically- “Louis’s eye widened as he finished for Ingram. “-it’s possible to make one of them the king and satisfy the queen before the chance of frenzy happens.” Ingram nodded with a smile. “I knew there was a reason you were my favorite student.” Louis smiled back. “However, the process of grooming a king is long, I’m afraid we may not have time to explain everything just yet. We must act before the heir reawakens as the queen.”  
A few hours later after the exams Ingram came out of the room. Yakumo looked up and spoke first. “So? What’s the game plan?” Ingram looked at him almost sadly before answering. “All of you have male parasites, I will leave the decision to who does become king up to all of you- ““I’ll do it” everyone turned to face the voice. “Are you sure about this?” Ingram asked seriously....


	2. King Louis(female protagonist)

“I’ll do it” Louis repeated, determination shining in his single visible red eye as everyone turned to face him. “She’s helped us in more ways than one, if there’s any way I can return the favor, help her in any way than I’ll do it, without (YN) none of us would be standing here now.” Louis looked over the group and smiled fondly. “If anything happens, just know that I’ll always cherish the memories we’ve all made together, and that it’s been an honor fighting by your sides.” Louis smiled and bowed his head a bit respectfully. “No. No I can’t let you do this Louis!” Karen said with tears in her eyes. Louis looked to his older sister sadly and hugged her tightly. “Karen....someone has to do this, I promise I’ll return to you when this is over...” Louis said to his sister softly as she held him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. Ingram nodded in agreement. “If all goes well nothing should happen to Louis, he’s perfectly safe with me, once you’ve finished saying your goodbyes we’ll head over to quarantine to get you and (Y/N) locked down in case something does go wrong...” Louis nodded in understanding.  
Louis followed Ingram to where he would be staying. “I didn’t want to say this in front of your sister but...there is a chance you will frenzy....” Ingram stated sadly as he looked to Louis. “In order to become the king, the chosen male is isolated and fed a very exclusive diet of a mixture of the queens blood mixed with animal or human blood with added chemicals secreted from specialized parasites to help prevent the king from frenzying, thankfully we have the ratios figured out so we can begin as soon as you’re ready.” Louis gulped nervously, the queen’s blood...he would have to willingly ingest (Y/N)’s blood to help stabilize her so she wouldn’t become queen and frenzy. “What’ll that do? Ingesting the queen’s blood, I mean” Louis asked nervously, he couldn’t back out now, not when (Y/N) has done so much to save this world. “If all goes well your body will absorb the nutrients it needs from it and over time your bloods chemical composition will change, so you will be able to satisfy the queen, and your blood code may be modified and made more powerful as well.”  
Louie followed Ingram to the room, it was simple with a desk, journal with a pen assumingly to document his thoughts, a bed, tv, and a whole library of books, and surprisingly a phone. “The phone is in case you need to call the staff for assistance or call your sister, so she doesn’t pass out from worry, or strangle me whichever comes first.” Ingram shrugged with a smirk. Louis managed a small smile at his old professors attempt to cheer him up. “Thanks, I’ll be sure to call when I need more books to read in a few hours.” He joked with a small smirk of his own bringing a chuckle from Ingram. “Knowing you that won’t take long, your first dose will be in about an hour, (Y/N) is in the room down the hall if you want to see her for now, after the first week however I’m afraid visitation isn’t an option understood?” Louis nodded in compliance. “First things first however I’ll need a blood sample so I can monitor your progress as time goes on.” Louis nodded and held out his arm for Ingram to take the sample.  
Louis took time to explore the facility. It didn’t take him long to find the room where (Y/N) was and knocked, her voice answered the door and Louis had to suppress a shudder as he opened the door, her soft velvety voice was music to his ears, seeing her smile never failed to brighten his day. He entered the room with a smile. “Hey (Y/N), I was just checking to see how you were doing.”  
“You always worry too much Louis, I’m fine really, tired from everything, but otherwise fine.” She said with a blush, here he was, alone with the woman who thought it was a good idea to plague his dreams with her nude form, just a few feet away from him, his mind clouded a little with lust at the thought, yes, after this only he could see her at her most vulnerable, only his blood would ever be enough for her, the thought of her fangs gently gliding up his chest to his neck and sinking in slowly, and pleasurably made him heat up a bit, too hot for clothes-shit....”um, I hate to ask but do you have a shower?” Louis asked as he turned his head to the side and rubbed his neck nervously trying to play it off and hide his growing problem. However (Y/N) wasn’t stupid. She had to resist the urge to giggle and tease him about it and pointed to a door. “There should be one in your room too FYI.”  
She said with a wink and a knowing smirk. Louis quickly thanked her and ran inside. He started to strip and quickly got in. Almost immediately the image of her form naked and begging for him assaulted his mind causing him to groan as his cock twitched, he reached down and started to stroke himself to try and help his problem imagining it was her smaller, more delicate hands instead, he got so caught up in his fantasy, he didn’t realize he forgot to lock the door and didn’t hear it open as (Y/N) slipped inside and stripped naked as well, she slipped in behind Louis and wrapped her arms around him and gripped his cock causing him to jump and groan loudly with pleasure. (Y-Y/N)?! He stuttered cutely. “Want some help with this~?” (Y/N) said innocently, she knew what she was doing to him, the fact his hips started moving into her hand told her what she needed to know.  
“I-if that isn’t too much trouble for you, I wouldn’t be against it.” Sheesh, a gentleman even when asking for sex, (Y/N) really needed to fix that. She smirked and kissed his neck, her soft breasts pressing against his back as she started to stroke him, all Louis could do was groan as his mind started o blank out with pleasure. After a bit more teasing he decided he couldn’t take it and turned off the water and scooped her over his shoulder to take to bed, (Y/N) giggling at his sudden change of heart as he laid her on the bed and kissed her neck. His hands trailed her thighs and side as she shuddered, the cool air on her damp skin heightening her sensitivity a bit, as she moaned softly. Louis nudged her thighs open and seated himself between her legs, the tip of his hardened cock nudging her wetness every time he shifted to readjust his body to hers, the tip brushing her clit every now and again sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body.  
(Y/N) wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought his face close to her neck and lightly bit down, sucking on the skin as his hand reached to lift her thigh to rest on his hips. “You’re so wet now....I’m sorry, but I’m not sure if I’ll be able to hold back if we start this now, but if I don’t take you now then I may not have the chance to later....I can’t allow that” so melancholy, (Y/N) pulled him into a deep kiss, using her hand to guide him closer to her. “Then don’t~ devour me then, my king~” and with that Louis could only growl as his eyes flashed a glowing crimson, he opened her legs and smirked. “As you wish~ my queen~” and he scooted down to her womanhood and licked a long stripe of her wetness causing her to jolt as his tongue flicked over her clit. “Y-you ass! That isn’t what I meant!” (Y/N) cried out as she moaned loudly. Louis smirked and looked up innocently with a playful glint in his eye as he smiled politely.  
“You did say ‘devour me my king’ I’m only doing as you asked~” was all he said before he dove back for a second lick as his tongue delved into her inner folds as he licked inside of her. (Y/N) moaned loudly and held his head there as heat pooled in her stomach area. Louis pulled back, a string of saliva and slick connecting him to her as he licked his lips. He scooted back up and nipped her neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. “are you sure you want this?” He asked as he held her legs open and positioned himself between her legs. “Yes, please, take me louis, I need you so much.” (Y/N) said with a smile as he finally sunk into her depths, causing both to groan. “D-damn your tight, you sure you aren’t a virgin?” (Y/N) moaned and held onto him as she adjusted to his size. “D-don’t remember, gods Louis, just move! I need you!” She moaned out as she rocked her hips to emphasize her point, all Louis did was smirk as his hips snapped into hers, the only sounds filling the room were skin slapping against skin and (Y/N)’s velvety voice calling out for Louis to take her. He groaned as he could feel the tight heat coiling inside of him as her tight wet hole clutched him, she could tell she herself was close and thrust back against Louis, trying to keep from climax but it felt too good. “C-Cumming! I’m Cumming!” Was all she said before she clamped around Louis and cried out. Louis groaned and thrust a few more times before he thrust in, his seed spilling out and flooding her passage.

Both lay still panting as Louis slowly pulled out. “I’m sorry, I lost my composure there for a moment, I hope I didn’t hurt you too much.” Louis blushed as he saw his cum leaking out of her a bit, perhaps if they were still alive, he would be happy she may get pregnant, but revenants are infertile due to the nature of their existence. (Y/N) blushed and smiled as she started to sit up, Louis helping her. “It was great. I’m glad we could have this moment together, I love you” she kissed him deeply as she said it, warmth filling Louis chest as she spoke. “You really are trying to drive me crazy, aren’t you?” He joked as (Y/N) giggled. “That’s the idea~” she finished as the two simply basked in the afterglow. (Y/N yawned tiredly and fell asleep in Louis arms, unfortunately, not to awaken for at least a month

Sooner than he wanted Louis returned to his room to find the vial waiting for him. Attached was a note that read: “I heard you and (Y/N) were busy so I left this here for you, need condoms next time? -Kyle Ingram” Louis could only blush as he realized his old professor heard him. He looked into the vial to see a blue liquid, the queens blood, he sighed and steeled his nerves as he downed the liquid, it was bitter, making him cough as it went down, well, dose one was down, all that was left to do was wait. Weeks passed as drinking the fluid became easier and easier, he was on a schedule but if he got hungry in between that was all he could eat, blood samples were taken regularly to monitor his health. So far so good at least. His sister kept in touch with him and called him several times a day to keep him updated on everyone, make sure he was ok etc. he loved his sister but she always worried too much, he was still alive so that was all that mattered to him.

He could feel it. His breathing became ragged, this wasn’t a frenzy but, not far from it, his throat felt dry and he could barely see straight as he tried to stand, something was clawing at the back of his mind, like an itch he couldn’t scratch. That’s when it hit him, a smell, a divine scent making his mouth water, he opened his eyes, now blue over black sclera, much like (Y/N)’s own had become instead of their usual ruby red hue. He was ravenous, he needed blood, he needed her blood, he stumbled to the door and almost ripped it off its hinges with strength he didn’t know he possessed, maybe it’s just enhanced now? Thoughts for later, food now! His mind screamed as his head pounded. He made his way to the door that his beloved queen was behind. Yes, he could smell her, feel her, he needed her. He pried the door open just as easily as the last as he entered, there she was, asleep, all his for the taking, he approached her sleeping form and leaned down to her throat, he could hear her heart pounding, pumping that sweet blue liquid heaven through her veins as he sunk his fangs into her throat, greedily gulping down her life essence. Soon enough however, (Y/N)’s hand gripped his hair and yanked him back, her eyes matching his own as she flipped them over taking her full of his blood making him gasp out. He groaned as (Y/N) took her fill and pulled back. “You ok now (Y/N)?” Was all Louis could say as he looked up at his love, his visible eye returning to its normal ruby red shine as he smiled softly, blue blood splattered on his neck from where she bit him. From the door Ingram smiled. “Seems it was a success. Shall I leave you two alone?”

(Y/N) blushed as Louis chuckled. Not yet, my sister will want to know I’m ok and I should check to see if anything changed with my bloods code-“ “later, I need you now, the queen is deprived” (Y/N) interjected, effectively shutting Louis up as he blushed. “Er....later then.” Louis blushed. He knew deep down “later” meant “sometime after next week at the latest. Ingram seemed to catch the hint and left the two alone. “So, my queen,” Louis said with a smile. “What do you require of your king~?” Maybe being king wouldn’t be all bad.  
Unfortunately, the moment was short lived as Karen ran into the room, breath ragged as she looked upon the blue coated couple in front of her and gasped. “what have you done to my little Lou?!” Karen screamed as she shoved (Y/N) off louis and hugged him close to her chest. (Y/N) couldn’t help but giggle as Louis looked ready to crawl into the nearest hole and die. “Karen…I’m fine, really, also please don’t call me that…” he tried to reason with his sister to no avail. Karen simply ignored him, opting to fret over her “poor baby brother getting seduced by a siren” as Karen liked to put it and ignore the protests from the man blushing while getting smothered by her beasts. (Y/N) couldn’t help but giggle to herself at the family dynamic, her new sister in law would certainly need to get used to giving louis privacy when she was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what y’all think in the comments!


	3. King Louis (male protagonist)

“I’ll do it” Louis repeated, determination shining in his single visible red eye as everyone turned to face him. “He’s helped us in more ways than one, if there’s any way I can return the favor, help him in any way than I’ll do it, without (YN) none of us would be standing here now.” Louis looked over the group and smiled fondly. “If anything happens, just know that I’ll always cherish the memories we’ve all made together, and that it’s been an honor fighting by your sides.” Louis smiled and bowed his head a bit respectfully. “No. No I can’t let you do this Louis!” Karen said with tears in her eyes. Louis looked to his older sister sadly and hugged her tightly. “Karen....someone has to do this, I promise I’ll return to you when this is over...” Louis said to his sister softly as she held him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. Ingram nodded in agreement. “If all goes well nothing should happen to Louis, he’s perfectly safe with me, once you’ve finished saying your goodbyes we’ll head over to quarantine to get you and (Y/N) locked down in case something does go wrong...” Louis nodded in understanding.  
Louis followed Ingram to where he would be staying. “I didn’t want to say this in front of your sister but...there is a chance you will frenzy....” Ingram stated sadly as he looked to Louis. “In order to become the king, the chosen male is isolated and fed a very exclusive diet of a mixture of the queens blood mixed with animal or human blood with added chemicals secreted from specialized parasites to help prevent the king from frenzying, thankfully we have the ratios figured out so we can begin as soon as you’re ready.” Louis gulped nervously, the queen’s blood...he would have to willingly ingest (Y/N)’s blood to help stabilize her so he wouldn’t become queen and frenzy. “What’ll that do? Ingesting the queen’s blood, I mean” Louis asked nervously, he couldn’t back out now, not when (Y/N) has done so much to save this world. “If all goes well your body will absorb the nutrients it needs from it and over time your bloods chemical composition will change, so you will be able to satisfy the queen, and your blood code may be modified and made more powerful as well.”  
Louie followed Ingram to the room, it was simple with a desk, journal with a pen assumingly to document his thoughts, a bed, tv, and a whole library of books, and surprisingly a phone. “The phone is in case you need to call the staff for assistance or call your sister, so she doesn’t pass out from worry, or strangle me whichever comes first.” Ingram shrugged with a smirk. Louis managed a small smile at his old professors attempt to cheer him up. “Thanks, I’ll be sure to call when I need more books to read in a few hours.” He joked with a small smirk of his own bringing a chuckle from Ingram. “Knowing you that won’t take long, your first dose will be in about an hour, (Y/N) is in the room down the hall if you want to see him for now, after the first week however I’m afraid visitation isn’t an option understood?” Louis nodded in compliance. “First things first however I’ll need a blood sample so I can monitor your progress as time goes on.” Louis nodded and held out his arm for Ingram to take the sample.  
Louis took time to explore the facility. It didn’t take him long to find the room where (Y/N) was and knocked, his voice answered the door and Louis had to suppress a shudder as he opened the door, (Y/N)’s soft velvety voice was music to his ears, seeing his smile never failed to brighten louis day. He entered the room with a smile. “Hey (Y/N), I was just checking to see how you were doing.”   
“You always worry too much Louis, I’m fine really, tired from everything, but otherwise fine.” He said with a blush, here Louis was, alone with the man who thought it was a good idea to plague his dreams with his nude form, just a few feet away from him, his mind clouded a little with lust at the thought, yes, after this only he could see him at her most vulnerable, only his blood would ever be enough for him, the thought of (Y/N)’s fangs gently gliding up his chest to his neck and sinking in slowly, and pleasurably made him heat up a bit, too hot for clothes-shit....”um, I hate to ask but do you have a shower?” Louis asked as he turned his head to the side and rubbed his neck nervously trying to play it off and hide his growing problem. However (Y/N) wasn’t stupid. He had to resist the urge to chuckle and tease him about it and pointed to a door. “There should be one in your room too FYI.”  
(Y/N) said with a wink and a knowing smirk. Louis quickly thanked him and ran inside. He started to strip and quickly got in. Almost immediately the image of his form naked and begging for him assaulted his mind causing him to groan as his cock twitched, he reached down and started to stroke himself to try and help his problem imagining it was (Y/N)’s own hands instead, he got so caught up in his fantasy, he didn’t realize he forgot to lock the door and didn’t hear it open as (Y/N) slipped inside and stripped naked as well, he slipped in behind Louis and wrapped his arms around him and gripped his cock causing him to jump and groan loudly with pleasure. (Y-Y/N)?! He stuttered cutely. “Want some help with this~?” (Y/N) said innocently, he knew what he was doing to him, the fact his hips started moving into his hand told him what he needed to know.  
“I-if that isn’t too much trouble for you, I wouldn’t be against it.” Sheesh, a gentleman even when asking for sex, (Y/N) really needed to fix that. He smirked and kissed his neck, his battle-hardened chest pressing against his back as he started to stroke him, all Louis could do was groan as his mind started o blank out with pleasure. After a bit more teasing he decided he couldn’t take it and turned off the water and grabbed his arm and started to drag him to bed, (Y/N) chuckling at his sudden change of heart as he laid on the bed and kissed his neck. His hands trailed (Y/N)’s thighs and side as he shuddered, the cool air on his damp skin heightening his sensitivity and arousal, making him moan softly. Louis nudged his thighs open and seated himself between his legs, the tip of his hardened cock nudging against his asshole.  
(Y/N) wrapped his arms around Louis’s neck as he brought his face close to (Y/N)’s neck and lightly bit down, sucking on the skin as Louis’s hand reached to lift his thigh to rest on his hips. “I’m sorry, but I’m not sure if I’ll be able to hold back if we start this now, but if I don’t take you now then I may not have the chance to later....I can’t allow that” so melancholy, (Y/N) pulled him into a deep kiss, using his hand to guide him closer. “Then don’t~ devour me then, my king~” and with that Louis could only growl as his eyes flashed a glowing crimson, he opened his legs and smirked. “As you wish~ my queen~” and he scooted down to (Y/N)’s cock and licked a long stripe from base to head before sucking on the tip, tongue swirling around and dipping into the slit. “Y-you ass! That isn’t what I meant!” (Y/N) cried out as he moaned loudly. Louis smirked and looked up innocently with a playful glint in his eye as he smiled politely. “You did say ‘devour me my king’ I’m only doing as you asked~” was all he said before he dove back for a second lick before engulfing his head and sucking. (Y/N) moaned loudly and held his head there pushing Louis down to take him further as heat pooled in his stomach area. Louis bobbed his head as he sucked, hollowing out his cheeks to rub in all the right places. (Y/N) moaned as Louis used his tongue to press against the underside of his cock.  
(Y/N) moaned loudly. “Louis, I love you babe, but if you keep that up, I’m going to cum already.” He shouldn’t have said that, Louis only seemed to be spurred on further because he sucked harder bobbing his head, taking as much as he could into his mouth. Whatever he couldn’t fit in his mouth he used his hand to please. He backed off only when (Y/N) was practically crying out in pleasure. He scooted back up and nipped his neck as his legs widened. He looked over at the nightstand and opened the drawer finding lube, too convenient but a relief none the less and slathered his fingers with it and pressed one in causing both to groan. “D-damn your tight, you sure you aren’t a virgin?” (Y/N) moaned and held onto him as he adjusted to the protrusion. “D-don’t remember, gods Louis, just fuck me already! I need you!” He moaned out as he rocked his hips to emphasize his point, all Louis did was smirk as he slowly added more fingers stretching him out tortuously slow. He removed his fingers and used the rest of the lube on his cock and lined up with his hole, “are you sure you want this?” Louis asked as he held (Y/N)’s legs open and positioned himself between them. “Yes, please, take me louis, I need you so much.” (Y/N) said with a smile and Louis’s hips snapped forward, plowing himself into the tight heat beneath him. the only sounds filling the room were skin slapping against skin and (Y/N)’s velvety voice calling out for Louis to take him. He groaned as he could feel the tight heat coiling inside of him as his asshole stretched pleasurably, he could tell he himself was close and thrust back against Louis, trying to keep from climax but it felt too good. “C-Cumming! I’m Cumming!” Was all he said before he clamped around Louis and cried out as he pained their chests white with his cum. Louis groaned and thrust a few more times before he thrust in, his seed spilling out and flooding his passage.  
Both lay still panting as Louis slowly pulled out. “I’m sorry, I lost my composure there for a moment, I hope I didn’t hurt you too much.” Louis blushed as he saw his cum leaking out of him a bit. (Y/N) blushed and smiled as he started to sit up, Louis helping him. “It was great. I’m glad we could have this moment together, I love you” (Y/N) kissed him deeply as he said it, warmth filling Louis’s chest as he spoke. “You really are trying to drive me crazy, aren’t you?” He joked as (Y/N) chuckled. That’s the idea~” he finished as the two simply basked in the afterglow. (Y/N) yawned tiredly and fell asleep in Louis arms, unfortunately, not to awaken for at least a month.  
Sooner than he wanted Louis returned to his room to find the vial waiting for him. Attached was a note that read: “I heard you and (Y/N) were busy so I left this here for you, need condoms next time? -Kyle Ingram” Louis could only blush as he realized his old professor heard him. He looked into the vial to see a blue liquid, the queens blood, he sighed and steeled his nerves as he downed the liquid, it was bitter, making him cough as it went down, well, dose one was down, all that was left to do was wait. Weeks passed as drinking the fluid became easier and easier, he was on a schedule but if he got hungry in between that was all he could eat, blood samples were taken regularly to monitor his health. So far so good at least. His sister kept in touch with him and called him several times a day to keep him updated on everyone, make sure he was ok etc. he loved his sister but she always worried too much, he was still alive so that was all that mattered to him.  
He could feel it. His breathing became ragged, this wasn’t a frenzy but, not far from it, his throat felt dry and he could barely see straight as he tried to stand, something was clawing at the back of his mind, like an itch he couldn’t scratch. That’s when it hit him, a smell, a divine scent making his mouth water, he opened his eyes, now blue over black sclera, much like (Y/N)’s own had become instead of their usual ruby red hue. He was ravenous, he needed blood, he needed (Y/N)’s blood, he stumbled to the door and almost ripped it off its hinges with strength he didn’t know he possessed, maybe it’s just enhanced now? Thoughts for later, food now! His mind screamed as his head pounded. He made his way to the door that his beloved queen was behind. Yes, he could smell him, feel him. he needed him. He pried the door open just as easily as the last as he entered, there he was, asleep, all his for the taking, he approached (Y/N)’s sleeping form and leaned down to his throat, he could hear his heart pounding, pumping that sweet blue liquid heaven through his veins as he sunk his fangs into (Y/N)’s throat, greedily gulping down his life essence. Soon enough however, (Y/N)’s hand gripped his hair and yanked him back, his eyes matching his own as he flipped them over taking his fill of Louis’s blood making him gasp out. He groaned as (Y/N) took his fill and pulled back. “You ok now (Y/N)?” Was all Louis could say as he looked up at his love, his visible eye returning to its normal ruby red shine as he smiled softly, blue blood splattered on his neck from where (Y/N) bit him. From the door Ingram smiled. “Seems it was a success. Shall I leave you two alone?”   
(Y/N) blushed as Louis chuckled. Not yet, my sister will want to know I’m ok and I should check to see if anything changed with my bloods code-“ “later, I need you now, the queen is deprived” (Y/N) interjected, effectively shutting Louis up as he blushed. “Er....later then.” Louis blushed. He knew deep down “later” meant “sometime after next week at the latest. Ingram seemed to catch the hint and left the two alone. “So, my queen, “Louis said with a smile. “What do you require of your king~?” Maybe being king wouldn’t be all bad.   
Unfortunately, the moment was short lived as Karen ran into the room, breath ragged as she looked upon the blue coated couple in front of her and gasped. “what have you done to my little Lou?!” Karen screamed as she shoved (Y/N) off louis and hugged him close to her chest. (Y/N) couldn’t help but giggle as Louis looked ready to crawl into the nearest hole and die. “Karen…I’m fine, really, also please don’t call me that…” he tried to reason with his sister to no avail. Karen simply ignored him, opting to fret over her “poor baby brother getting seduced by a siren” as Karen liked to put it and ignore the protests from the man blushing while getting smothered by her beasts. (Y/N) couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at the family dynamic, his new sister in law would certainly need to get used to giving louis privacy when he was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, both chapters will be similar. Let me know what you all think!


	4. Emperor Yakumo (female protagonist)

“Did I stutter?” Yakumo asked as he stood there, his eyebrow quirked in confusion. “No but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t rethink your choice- “Ingram started before Yakumo cut him off. “That woman in that room there went through hell and back for strangers, as one of her friends, how could any of us aspire to do any less?” Yakumo asked with a determined look in his eye. “(Y/N) is way too important to everyone here to lose now to frenzy.” Ingram sighed, somehow knowing Yakumo wasn’t going to budge with his choice. “Very well. Say your goodbyes then follow me.” And with that he turned on his heels and left.  
Louis was the first to speak. “You don’t have to do this Yakumo.” Louis said, a sad look taking over his visage. Yakumo could only smile, a gentle face he usually reserved for Emily. “Someone has to tell Emily what’s going on, right? Don’t worry about me ok? Besides, if something goes wrong, I know I can count on you and the others to put an end to the both of us before it’s too late.” Yakumo said trying to be reassuring as he clapped his hand on Louis shoulder. Louis only managed a bitter smile. “I hope it doesn’t come to that.” Louis answered almost sadly, he knew Yakumo was safe, but Ingram was vague about what would transpire during this transformation. Louis knew that usually wasn’t good if his old professor left out details, it usually meant it wasn’t for Louis or the other students to hear.  
Yakumo said his goodbyes and knew he would still get an earful from Emily after this and followed Ingram to the room he would be staying in. “You’re rather eager don’t you think? You could frenzy still you know....” Ingram said, to Yakumo it seemed like Ingram was testing his confidence in himself. “So? All revenants can, if that’s increased then even more reason to do this, she needs me right now.” Yakumo said as he looked down sadly. “Between her and Emily, she needs to know she can count on me to help her when she’s down” Yakumo said and looked up at Ingram determined. “If there’s any way I can help. I will.” Ingram’s eyes widened at that. He knew Yakumo was confident, but this was another level of determined.  
“I see, please follow me then, I’d like to take some blood samples to...confirm some things.” Yakumo glared suspiciously. “Alright. But no funny business got it?” Ingram nodded. “Of course.” And with that he took the blood sample, however Ingram wasn’t prepared for the color. It was already a red purple, not pure red like other samples he’s seen. “Yakumo. Are you aware of anything Mido may have done to you experiment wise?” “Yakumo paused but glared guardedly. “What do you mean?” He asked carefully. “It’s a simple question. Your blood isn’t pure red, it’s already a red purple, in order to become king, you must ingest some of the queen’s blood with human or animal blood with some other things in it to prevent frenzy....”  
Yakumo stared confused. “so… Mido may have started grooming me as the king then?” Yakumo said getting visibly angry at the idea. Ingram shrugged. “Seems like that is most likely the case, he may have been seeing if it’s a viable option to submit to Silva to try and help his daughter with her frenzy. Yakumo glared slightly at the scientist. Ingram continued. “however, it seems Cruz may have frenzied faster than he realized and couldn’t present this option to Silva, meaning he simply scrapped the project.”  
Yakumos fist clenched. “Meaning that bastard knew what he was doing and didn’t try to say anything!” Yakumo said angrily, Ingram backed up a bit. “Perhaps, more than likely however he was using you to further evolution using the parasites themselves, it seems he may have known about this longer than we have and was using you as a test subject to see if it was a viable option.” Ingram said looking appalled at the idea that a fellow man of science could do this without heed to the consequences. “No, I mean he knew there was an option to help Cruz from frenzying and didn’t try to get any backing on it!” He shouted before calming down. “Sorry....” Ingram had backed up at that point, afraid that Yakumo may already have some extra power from whatever blood he had ingested already.  
“I lost my cool there. What’s done is done, Mido thankfully is dead so he can’t do this to anyone else.” Yakumo said bitterly unlike his usual cheerful self. Ingram nodded in agreement. “Indeed, the less people like him in the world the better. But now I’ll show you to your room.” Yakumo nodded and followed.  
The room was simple, bed with a nightstand and lamp, desk, bookshelf, tv complete with a video game console and games, and even a window to the outside world. Yakumo looked around before seeing a phone on the nightstand. “That’s to call the staff if you needs assistance or loved ones if you’re bored. (Y/N) is down the hall if you want to see her for the next week, however I can’t allow her any visits after that in case something goes wrong understood?” Yakumo nodded silently. “Quick thing, got any booze? Brandy or sake is fine” Ingram could only sweat drop.” I’ll see what I can do...” and with that he left.  
Yakumo wandered around exploring the facility a bit before he was locked into his room and meals brought to him. “Let’s see, (Y/N)’s room should be over here right?” He said as he found the door and knocked. sure enough her voice answered. “Come in” was all she said before Yakumo entered, her naked torso already on full display with her back to him making him freeze in the doorway. “What’s the matter babe?” She asked with an innocent smile. “Like what you see?” Yakumo growled a bit before shutting and locking the door. “You’re way too beautiful to be healthy for a guy ya know that? If anyone else saw you...”  
he approached her and slowly climbed on top of her, his hips grinding into hers a bit as he leaned down voice a low rumble in her ear. “I’d kill them, and I don’t mean just dispersing their sorry ass either, by the time I would be through with them they would be ash, then I would remind you who you belong to....” he finished with a lick to the outer shell of her ear. (Y/N) shuttered with a soft moan at the promise. “T-then what?” She asked, already a little wet as Yakumo smirked and nibbled her ear. “I would take my time, slowly claiming every part of you I could, until you’re begging for me~” with that said he adjusted until he was seated behind her on the bed with her cute ass against his hardened cock in his pants. he hooked his knee under her leg and moved it so her legs would open, bringing a gasp from (Y/N)’s lips as her wetness started to soak her panties. “Well, well, well~ what a naughty queen I have on my hands~. Whatever shall I do with you?”  
He said with a smirk as his hand ghosted down her stomach with feather light touches. “I’ve barely done anything and already you’re so wet~” He stated as he rubbed (Y/N) through her panties, bringing a moan out of her as she used her hands to steady herself on his thighs. “n-no fair! You’re still fully dressed!” She whined out as he nipped her shoulder, his other hand moving up her side to grope and play with her breast. “Who’s the one who thought it was a good idea to answer the door and say I could come in while still shirtless~?” He pointed out as he pinched her nipple making (Y/N) gasp. “T-tease!” She said with a childish pout.  
Yakumo could only chuckle at her childish behavior. “Oh, I’m sorry~ How about I make it up to you~?” Before she could answer he slid his hand under her panties and brushed past her clit, lightly pressing the tips of his fingers past her inner folds and rubbing her inner walls, crooking them ever so slightly so they barely nudged her sweet spot enough to keep her on edge. (Y/N) moaned each time his fingers moved, eventually having to use one of her hands to wrap around his neck to help steady herself as Yakumo started to suck on her neck. “What is it my queen? You need something?” He asked teasingly, knowing what she wanted yet not ready to give it to her yet. “P-please Yakumo....” “please what? Ya gotta be specific~” he teased.  
Just as she was going to answer, his phone rang. Both groaned in annoyance as Yakumo picked it up and saw Emily’s number displayed on the screen. “Sorry babe but if I don’t answer she’ll either harass me until I do, or she’ll come here herself.” He said annoyed as he answered the phone. “Yeah?” Was all he said before (Y/N) got an idea. ‘Payback time mister! Let’s see how you like being teased!’ She thought as she wiggled out of his grasp and scooted down. Yakumo looked over at her in confusion before seeing her scoot down to his crotch.  
Immediately a light bulb went off in his mind and he gave her a look that clearly said, “you wouldn’t dare.” All (Y/N) did was smile up at him before groping the outside of his pants pulling a groan from his mouth. “N-nothing Emily! I just bumped into something!” He answered quickly. (Y/N) could only smirk to herself as she opened his pants to see just how hard he was through his underwear. (Y/N) knew he showered earlier today so she knew he was clean at least. She slowly, tortuously pulled down his underwear as his cock sprung free, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as she brought him out of his constricting clothing. ‘You aren’t safe yet buddy~’ (Y/N) thought to herself as she teasingly licked his head, causing him to gasp and jerk, clearly alerting Emily on the other end. “N-no Emily I’m ok I swear, j-just thought I saw something is all!” (Y/N) smirked, her plan was working perfectly as she slowly pulled more of him into her mouth, using her tongue to tease him, inch by tortuous inch as he grabbed her head to try and move her closer to where he wanted her, a whine escaping his throat as he bit his lip and tried to pay attention to whatever Emily was saying to him. “N-No Emily, I’m ok-ah-ay! I promise!” he said as he tried to not moan over the phone with Emily still on the other line.  
He finished the call and glared down at (Y/N) as she innocently continued her self-assigned task. He groaned and pulled her off him. “You are in so much trouble for that missy” was all he said before he hoisted her up and laid her on the bed on her stomach, hips raised in the air as his cock teased her now soaking wet pussy. He rubbed her ass cheek before rubbing the tip of his cock against her entrance, nudging her through her panties... “W-wait! Let me take off my panties!” (Y/N) cried out trying to wiggle away to do so, but Yakumo smirked and grabbed her hips in a bruising hold. “You had our chance~ now I’m impatient!” Was all he said before he moved her panties and slammed in causing (Y/N) to cry out in pleasure. He quickly found his rhythm and pounded into her mercilessly. His hips snapping forward as (Y/N) cried out in unabashed pleasure. time went on, minutes? Hours? Yakumo didn’t know, or care really, all that mattered was the woman he loved, and how beautiful she looked while being impaled by his cock. he could tell he was close, he had to claim her, make her his, only he could see her like this, make her moan like this, she was his, just as he was hers. Suddenly he could feel her pussy clamp around him as she screamed with pleasure, seems she came, he grunted as he snapped his hips forward and came as deep as he could inside her, his seed leaking out of her as he pulled out.

“You ok?” He asked as they came down from their high. “It was perfect~. (Y/N) reassured him with a kiss. “However, I’m mad that you aren’t naked and showering with me right now~.” She teased causing Yakumo to smile and chuckle. “Oh, fine I guess I could strip for you~.” He helped her up causing her to wince as his cum leaked out of her causing Yakumo to smirk with pride as he helped her to the bathroom.

When Yakumo finally returned to his room (Y/N) was asleep, and he saw Emily had called again. He knew Emily liked him like that, but he saw her as a sister. (Y/N) on the other hand was someone he loved, he cherished the time he could and worked hard to keep any memory of her close to his heart so he would never forget how much she means to him. He looked over at the nightstand and saw a box of condoms and a vial of blue liquid, seems it was time for his dose, and Ingram was officially on his shit list.

A week passed, Yakumo took to staying shirtless after a few days, all he was allowed to drink was that blue liquid and his blood thirst did subside for a while causing him to growl, he needed her, he could feel something pulling him to her, a calling, he looked over at the phone to realize that Emily had called again, ah, right (Y/N) passed out after they had sex and hasn’t woken up yet, the calls he got from everyone keeping him up to date with stuff on the outside was one of the few things keeping him sane right now. Even jack would call him to tell him about bars he found for Yakumo to try when he was free which was always appreciated, if there was one thing they shared it was their love for good booze and Jack always had a good pallet for it.

A few more weeks passed, his hair had grown out longer and he groaned in pain, his eyes now that glowing ominous blue on black sclera as he panted. he could feel it. The hunger growing inside him, the diluted blood they were giving him wasn’t enough now, he needed it, the pure blood of his queen, yes, his queen could save him from this madness! He carefully forced himself to stand and hobbled to the door to (Y/N)’s room, he needed her, just like she would need him, he had to have her! He knew he was starting to spiral and couldn’t help it, he wanted her badly. He found her room and opened the door and saw her, His queen, asleep and waiting for him. He smiled fondly before groaning as white-hot pain coursed through his body. He needed her now! He walked over to the bed and caged her smaller form with his broad frame and bit into her neck, he could taste it, her life essence, pure and undiluted as he sucked up whatever her heart seemed worthy of pumping into his awaiting mouth. He only stopped when he felt a sharp tug on his scalp yank him back as his eyes returned to their normal lime green hue. (Y/N) was ravenous, how dare he think he can get his fill first? Blue splattered his mouth and her neck as she took her fill of him, easily flipping them both over for more leverage. Once both had calmed down Yakumo chuckled at seeing the blue blood splattered all over their bodies. “Seems we need a shower then?” (Y/N) could only smirk. “If we can focus on getting clean that is my king~ ”


	5. Emperor Yakumo (male protagonist)

“Did I stutter?” Yakumo asked as he stood there, his eyebrow quirked in confusion. “No but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t rethink your choice-“ Ingram started before Yakumo cut him off. “That man in that room there went through hell and back for strangers, as one of his friends, how could any of us aspire to do any less?” Yakumo asked with a determined look in his eye. “(Y/N) is way too important to everyone here to lose now to frenzy.” Ingram sighed, somehow knowing Yakumo wasn’t going to budge with his choice. “Very well. Say your goodbyes then follow me.” And with that he turned on his heels and left. 

Louis was the first to speak. “You don’t have to do this Yakumo.” Louis said, a sad look taking over his visage. Yakumo could only smile, a gentle face he usually reserved for Emily. “Someone has to tell Emily what’s going on right? Don’t worry about me ok? Besides, if something goes wrong I know I can count on you and the others to put an end to the both of us before it’s too late.” Yakumo said trying to be reassuring as he clapped his hand on Louis shoulder. Louis only managed a bitter smile. “I hope it doesn’t come to that.” Louis answered almost sadly, he knew Yakumo was safe but Ingram was pretty vague about what would transpire during this transformation. Louis knew that usually wasn’t good if his old professor left out details, it usually meant it wasn’t for Louis or the other students to hear.

Yakumo said his goodbyes and knew he would still get an earful from Emily after this and followed Ingram to the room he would be staying in. “You’re rather eager don’t you think? You could frenzy still you know....” Ingram said, to Yakumo it seemed like Ingram was testing his confidence in himself. “So? All revenants can, if that’s increased then all the more reason to do this, he needs me right now.” Yakumo said as he looked down sadly. “Between him and Emily, he needs to know he can count on me to help him when he’s down” Yakumo said and looked up at Ingram determined. “If there’s any way I can help. I will.” Ingrams eyes widened at that. He knew Yakumo was confident but this was another level of determined.

“I see, please follow me then, I’d like to take some blood samples to...confirm some things.” Yakumo glared suspiciously. “Alright. But no funny business got it?” Ingram nodded. “Of course.” And with that he took the blood sample, however Ingram wasn’t prepared for the color. It was already a red purple, not pure red like other samples he’s seen. “ Yakumo. Are you aware of anything Mido may have done to you experiment wise?” “Yakumo paused but glared guardedly. “What do you mean?” He asked carefully. “It’s a simple question. Your blood isn’t pure red, it’s already a red purple, in order to become king, you must ingest some of the queen’s blood with human or animal blood with some other things in it to prevent frenzy....”  


Yakumo stared confused. “so… Mido may have started grooming me as the king then?” Yakumo said getting visibly angry at the idea. Ingram shrugged. “Seems like that is most likely the case, he may have been seeing if it’s a viable option to submit to Silva to try and help his daughter with her frenzy. Yakumo glared slightly at the scientist. Ingram continued. “however, it seems Cruz may have frenzied faster than he realized and couldn’t present this option to Silva, meaning he simply scrapped the project.”  


Yakumos fist clenched. “Meaning that bastard knew what he was doing and didn’t try to say anything!” Yakumo said angrily, Ingram backed up a bit. “Perhaps, more than likely however he was using you to further evolution using the parasites themselves, it seems he may have known about this longer than we have and was using you as a test subject to see if it was a viable option.” Ingram said looking appalled at the idea that a fellow man of science could do this without heed to the consequences. “No, I mean he knew there was an option to help Cruz from frenzying and didn’t try to get any backing on it!” He shouted before calming down. “Sorry....” Ingram had backed up at that point, afraid that Yakumo may already have some extra power from whatever blood he had ingested already.  


“I lost my cool there. What’s done is done, Mido thankfully is dead so he can’t do this to anyone else.” Yakumo said bitterly unlike his usual cheerful self. Ingram nodded in agreement. “Indeed, the less people like him in the world the better. But now I’ll show you to your room.” Yakumo nodded and followed.  


The room was simple, bed with a nightstand and lamp, desk, bookshelf, tv complete with a video game console and games, and even a window to the outside world. Yakumo looked around before seeing a phone on the nightstand. “That’s to call the staff if you needs assistance or loved ones if you’re bored. (Y/N) is down the hall if you want to see him for the next week, however I can’t allow him any visits after that in case something goes wrong understood?” Yakumo nodded silently. “Quick thing, got any booze? Brandy or sake is fine” Ingram could only sweatdrop.” I’ll see what I can do...” and with that he left.

Yakumo wandered around exploring the facility abit before he was locked into his room and meals brought to him. “Let’s see, (Y/N)’s room should be over here right?” He said as he found the door and knocked. sure enough (Y/N)’s voice answered. “Come in” was all he said before Yakumo entered, his naked torso already on full display with his back to yakumo making him freeze in the doorway. “What’s the matter babe?” He asked with an innocent smile. “Like what you see?” Yakumo growled abit before shutting and locking the door. “You’re way too beautiful to be healthy for a guy ya know that? If anyone else saw you...” 

he approached (Y/N) and slowly climbed on top of him, his hips grinding into his abit as he leaned down voice a low rumble in her ear. “I’d kill them, and I don’t mean just dispersing their sorry ass either, by the time I would be through with them they would be ash, then I would remind you who you belong to.....”he finished with a lick to the outer shell of his ear. (Y/N) shuttered with a soft moan at the promise. “T-then what?” He asked, already alittle hard in his pants as Yakumo smirked and nibbled his ear. “I would take my time, slowly claiming every part of you I could, until you’re begging for me~” with that said he adjusted until he was seated behind (Y/N) on the bed with his cute ass against his own hardened cock in his pants. yakumo hooked his knee under (Y/N)’s leg and moved it so his legs would open, bringing a gasp from (Y/N)’s lips as his heard was started to strain in his pants. Well, well, well~ what a naughty queen I have on my hands~. Whatever shall I do with you?” Yakumo said with a smirk as his hand ghosted down his stomach with feather light touches. “I’ve barely done anything and already you’re getting hard~” He stated as he opend his pants and rubbed (Y/N) through his boxers, bringing a moan out of him as he used his hands to steady himself on yakumos thighs. “N-no fair! You’re still fully dressed!” He whined out as yakumo nipped his shoulder, his other hand moving up (Y/N)’s side to pinch a pert nipple. “Who’s the one who thought it was a good idea to answer the door and say I could come in while still shirtless~?” He pointed out as he rolled the nipple between his fingers making (Y/N) gasp. “T-tease!” he said with a childish pout. 

Yakumo could only chuckle at his childish behavior. “Oh I’m sorry~ How about I make it up to you~?” Before he could answer yakumo slid his hand under his boxers , lightly stroking his cock under the garment before pulling said article down to expose his cock to the cold air. (Y/N) moaned each time his fingers moved, eventually having to use one of his own hands to wrap around yakumos neck to help steady himself. “What is it my queen? You need something?” Yakumo asked teasingly, knowing what he wanted yet not ready to give it to him yet. “P-please Yakumo....” “please what? Ya gotta be specific~” he teased. 

Just as (Y/N) was going to answer, yakumos phone rang. Both groaned in annoyance as Yakumo picked it up and saw Emily’s number displayed on the screen. “Sorry babe but if I don’t answer she’ll either harass me until I do or she’ll come here herself.” He said annoyed as he answered the phone. “Yeah?” Was all he said before (Y/N) got an idea. ‘Payback time mister! Let’s see how you like being teased!’ He thought as he wiggled out of yakumos grasp and scooted down. Yakumo looked over at him in confusion before seeing (Y/N) scoot down to his crotch. Immidiently a light bulb went off in his mind and he gave (Y/N) a look that clearly said “you wouldn’t dare.” All (Y/N) did was smile up at him before groping the outside of his pants pulling a groan from his mouth. “N-nothing Emily! I just bumped into something!” He answered quickly. (Y/N) could only smirk to himself as he opened Yakumos pants to see just how hard he was through his underwear. (Y/N) knew he showered earlier today so he knew he was clean at least. He slowly, tortuously pulled down his underwear as his cock sprung free, a sigh of relief escaping Yakumos lips as he brought him out of his constricting clothing. ‘You aren’t safe yet buddy~’ (Y/N) thought to himself as he teasingly licked the head, causing Yakumo to gasp and jerk, clearly alerting Emily on the other end. “N-no Emily I’m ok I swear, j-just thought I saw something is all!” (Y/N) smirked, his plan was working perfectly as he slowly pulled more of Yakumo into his mouth, using his tongue to tease him, inch by tortuous inch as Yakumo grabbed (Y/N)’s head to try and move him closer to where he wanted him, a whine escaping his throat as he bit his lip and tried to pay attention to whatever Emily was saying to him.

He finished the call and glared down at (Y/N) as he innocently continued his self assigned task. Yakumo groaned and pulled (Y/N) off of him. “You are in so much trouble for that mister.” was all he said before he hoisted (Y/N) up and laid him on the bed on his stomach, hips raised in the air as his cock teased his asshole. He rubbed his ass cheek before rubbing the tip of his cock against his asshole. “W-Wait! At least get the lube first!” (Y/N) cried out trying to wiggle away to do so, but Yakumo smirked and grabbed his hips in a bruising hold. “You had our chance~ now I’m impatient!” Was all he said before he produced his own lube from his pcoket and slathered his cock with it and slammed in causing (Y/N) to cry out in pleasure. He quickly found his rhythm and pounding into (Y/N) mercilessly. His hips snapping forward as (Y/N) cried out in unbashed pleasure as Yakumo found his prize, that little bundle of nerves that made (Y/N) blank out in pleasure. As time went on he could tell he was close, he had to claim (Y/N), make him his, only he could see him like this, make him moan like this, (Y/N) was his, just as yakumo was his. Suddenly he could feel his ass clamp around him as (Y/N) screamed with pleasure, seems he came, the telltale white stains staining the sheets was proof as Yakumo growled in approval. he grunted as he snapped his hips forward and came as deep as he could inside of (Y/N), his seed leaking out of him as he pulled out.

“You ok?” He asked as they came down from their high. “It was perfect~. (Y/N) reassured him with a kiss. “However I’m mad that you aren’t naked and showering with me right now~.” (Y/N) teased causing Yakumo to smile and chuckle. “Oh fine I guess I could strip for you~.” He helped (Y/N) up causing him to wince as Yakumos cum leaked out of his ass abit causing Yakumo to smirk with pride as he helped him to the bathroom.

When Yakumo finally returned to his room (Y/N) was asleep, and he saw Emily had called again. He knew Emily liked him like that but he saw her as a sister. (Y/N) on the other hand was someone he loved, he cherished the time he could and worked hard to keep any memory of (Y/N) close to his heart so he would never forget how much he means to him. He looked over at the nightstand and saw a box of condoms and a vial of blue liquid, seems it was time for his dose, and Ingram was officially on his shit list.

A week passed, Yakumo took to staying shirtless after afew days, all he was allowed to drink was that blue liquid and his blood thirst did subside for awhile causing him to growl, he needed (Y/N), he could feel something pulling him to him, a calling, he looked over at the phone to realize that Emily had called again, ah, right (Y/N) passed out after they had sex and hasn’t woken up yet, the calls he got from everyone keeping him up to date with stuff on the outside was one of the few things keeping him sane right now. Even jack would call him to tell him about bars he found for Yakumo to try when he was free which was always appreciated, if there was one thing they shared it was their love for good booze and Jack always had a good pallet for it.

Afew more weeks passed, his hair had grown out longer and he groaned in pain, his eyes now that glowing ominous blue on black sclera as he panted. he could feel it. The hunger growing inside him, the diluted blood they were giving him wasn’t enough now, he needed it, the pure blood of his queen, yes, his queen could save him from this madness! He carefully forced himself to stand and hobbled to the door to (Y/N)’s room, he needed him, just like he would need yakumo! he had to have him! He knew he was starting to spiral and couldn’t help it, he wanted (Y/N) badly. He found his room and opened the door and saw (Y/N), His queen, alseep and waiting for him. He smiled fondly before groaning as white hot pain coursed through his body. He needed him now! He walked over to the bed and caged his form with his broad frame and bit into (Y/N)’s neck, he could taste it, his life essence, pure and undiluted as he sucked up whatever his heart deemed worthy of pumping into his awaiting mouth. He only stopped when he felt a sharp tug on his scalp yank him back as his eyes returned to their normal lime green hue. (Y/N) was ravenous, how dare he think he can get his fill first? Blue splattered his mouth and (Y/N)’s neck as he dove in for his fill of yakumo, easily flipping them both over for more leverage. Once both had calmed down Yakumo chuckled at seeing the blue blood splattered all over their bodies. “Seems we need a shower then?” (Y/N) could only smirk. “If we can focus on getting clean that is my king~”


	6. King Jack (female protagonist)

“I said I would do it didn’t I? Or do I need to repeat myself?” Jack said with a slight glare. Ingram held his hands up defensively. “No no, no need, I was just making sure.” Eva frowned slightly. “Jack....” she said as she held his arm. Jack looked to her with a soft, saddened gaze. “Someone has to Eva....” Eva smiled gently, encouragingly almost. “I know, stay safe, and if (Y/N) doesn’t make you happy, she’ll be ash.” Eva said with the brightest smile she could muster. Jack smiled at her attempt to cheer him up and pulled her into a tight hug. “Say your goodbyes and then we can get started when your ready.” Ingram said before leaving to prep jacks room in the facility and what he’ll need for the process.

Jack followed Ingram to the room in relative silence, (Y/N) had been placed in her room some time ago. (Y/N)...... Jack always felt guilty for what he did to her during Operation Queenslayer. He never said anything because of just how much of her memories were missing, but he remembered everything before Queenslayer. Thing was, they were lovers before that whole fiasco, and the memories pained Jack to think about. He remembered her smile, her laugh, her cute lip bite when she was embarrassed, all of it. He loved Eva for sure, but it wasn’t the same as it was for (Y/N). It was like a piece of him had died along side her when he thought he killed (Y/N). But now? Knowing she was alive? He couldn’t help but sigh with relief. He was telling the truth when he said he wanted to bring her onto his team because of her ability to calm the relics, but that wasn’t the only reason. Truth be told when he saw her at the cathedral of the sacred blood he was shocked, he thought she was dead! Surely his mind was messing with him right?! But no, fate saw it fitting to make her the successor of the blood and cross their paths again, his heart pounded, he wanted to just run up and hold her. Apologize for everything, he almost had until those two, Louis and Yakumo as he came to know them as, got in his way. Jack knew then that (Y/N) had truly forgotten him. He could feel his heart break as the fight raged on, anger written all over her soft features, not a hint of recognition sparked in her eye as she tried to kill Jack. He resigned himself to flee when Eva broke up the fight and That was that. The realization of just how much she had forgotten had pained him a great deal after that.

They got to the room without incident thankfully and it had all the bare necessities. There was a phone catching jacks attention as he picked it up. “That’s to call the staff if you need anything, or friends if you get lonely” was all Ingram said as jack nodded. “When can I see (Y/N)?” Jack asked. Ingram could only shrug. “From now until a week from now. After that she’ll go into a stasis as the heir becomes the queen.” Jack nodded. “Thank you.” Was all he said before Ingram left.

Jack was torn, either go see her and explain everything. Or stay here and hide until he absolutely had to see her. He sat on the bed and contemplated the latter and just sleeping. Fate seemed to have a cruel sense of humor because there was a knock at the door followed by (Y/N)’s voice calling out. “Jack? You in there?” Jack froze. Should he stay quiet? Tell her he isn’t feeling well? Too bad his mouth answered before he could think. “Yeah, doors unlocked (Y/N).” Shit. The door opened revealing (Y/N) in a uniform, similar to the one when...no, Jack wouldn’t think about it, not now, now wasn’t the time to tell her anything about her life before becoming a revenant, before the great collapse, even before operation Queenslayer.

(Y/N) cocked her head to the side as Jacks breath hitched and he looked away. “Jack?” She said as she approached him and sat next to him on the bed. “Are you alright?” She asked carefully. Jack winced as she did, memories flowing through his mind as a single tear welled up in his eye. “I’m so sorry....” was all he could manage before pulling her into a tight embrace, so much for “not telling her anything he didn’t have to. “I’m so sorry, for everything....” (Y/N) was rightfully confused, why was he sorry? “Jack?” (Y/N) asked, confusion lacing her voice. “What’s going on? Is everything ok?” She asked concerned. Jack regained his composure and sat up looking hurt. “What do you remember?” He asked carefully, not wanting to say anything she may already know. “I...I’m afraid not much before our final battle against the queen...” (Y/N) said sadly. “What if I told you I know more about your past? Before operation Queenslayer?” Jack said as he looked away. (Y/N) perked you almost excitedly. “You can tell me more?!” Ah, there it was, that happy glint she always got in her eye, she could be so childish at times he thought, a small smile forming on his lips before it vanished and he looked away. “Jack?” (Y/N) asked. “What’s wrong?” Jack sighed before facing the Queenslayer. “Before we were revenants.....we were dating.....as humans....” He looked down abit, carefully forming his thoughts before he said something he would regret. (Y/N) was shocked at the revelation, them, together? Why couldn’t she remember? Jack could see her frustration at not remembering and chuckled. “We were killed by the horrors of the great collapse and revived as revenants to fight them, after that we were separated, only when operation Queenslayer happened were we able to meet up again....” Jack said with a bitter smile. “To think, a great disaster tore us apart, only for another to bring us back together....” (Y/N) looked to Jack sadly as she scooted closer. “Why not say anything? If you knew?” “I didn’t know how much you remembered, not just that but we had a frenzied Queen to deal with....” he said with a small shrug “after that well....you know the rest.” Jack said sadly, and she did, he killed her after she drained some of the queens blood and became the successor of the blood. Knowing her and Jack were together, it hurt her. She knew why jack had to kill her, but now she knew he was hurting for so long afterwards. “Why not say anything at the cathedral?” “Would you have believed me if I did?” He asked with his head down. Truth be told (Y/N) probably wouldn’t have but none the less she scooted closer. “Then thank you for telling me now....” she said as she laid on his shoulder. Jack smiled softly, a gentle look he never showed anyone, not even Eva.

(Y/N) sighed contently, this felt so right, perhaps her body remembered more than she did? Even at the cathedral and the battlefield of their final showdown with the queen, there was something familiar about Jack, It was enlightening to know why now at least. Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. This was fine right? (Y/N) could only giggle and leaned up to kiss his cheek, bringing a bright red to bloom and settle on Jacks cheeks. Jack in turn smirked and kissed her lips causing (Y/N) to blush. He licked her lips to politely ask for permission as she opened her mouth, his tongue mapping out every inch of her mouth as he pulled her close. (Y/N) wasted no time climbing into his lap and straddling his hips, moaning as he held her steady. (Y/N) moaned and ground her hips into his making his breath hitch and a low growl bubble out of his throat. “You always were a tease.” He said as she started to open his shirt more, revealing to her eyes the broad chest hidden underneath. “I’m glad you didn’t tell me we were dating during Queenslayer...” Jack smirked at her blushing face. “Like what you see that much eh? Naughty girls like you need to be punished~” he said before sucking her neck and shoulder. “M-master~” she said making Jack smirk as he smacked her ass, making her yelp. “Who said you could speak girl~?” Jack remarked cooly. “Perhaps I should punish you for that~” (Y/N) froze. “N-no master, Please I’ll do anything!” She pleaded, easily falling into the fantasy as she started remembering Jack was cutely into those things, not like he would ever admit that to anyone. Ever.

Jack smirked as he kissed her. “Hm...’master’ seems to ring hollow now~ try ‘king’ “he corrected as he rubbed the sore spot on her ass cheek. “A-all right, your majesty.” She stammered cutely with a blush causing Jack to shutter, (Y/N) could feel Jacks pants tighten as his cock hardened beneath her, seems that worked, good. Jack groaned as (Y/N) stroked him through his pants. “What do you desire of me my king~?” (Y/N) said as seductively as she could. Jack growled quietly and smacked her ass again bringing another jolt out of her, before rubbing the tender flesh. “Such a naughty girl using that tone with me, but I suppose that’s why you’re my favorite consort~” he replied with a smirk before opening his pants. “Strip for me would you? I want to see what you’re hiding under there~” 

(Y/N) smirked and climbed off his lap. Jack lounged back as (Y/N) started to strip tease, starting with her top she ran her hands sensually up her sides and lifted her shirt. That’s when Jack saw it and froze, a massive scar from where he blasted her, a mark from when he thought he killed her. (Y/N) could tell he noticed and it was bothering him so she approached and took his hand with a smile. “It’s ok jack, I’m here now.” She reassured, breaking character for a moment. Jack looked away and pulled her close to him, simply listening to her heart beat faster. His hand trailed to her hips and into her panties. He brought his hand between the front of her legs and stroked her womanhood, a soft moan escaping her lips. “Sorry. Seems I was just distracted” he managed to say as he kissed her breast. (Y/N) moaned softly as he continued his menstrations, using his shoulders to stabilize herself. He smirked, fingers rubbing her clit as they delved inside her wet cavern bringing a gasp from her lips. Jack took his time as his fingers wriggled inside her, brushing against her sweet spot as he curled them inside her. (Y/N) mewled in pleasure and ground her hips against his hand, desperately trying to get some stimulation. “J-Jack-“ another smack to her ass making her yelp. “Who gave you permission to use my name~?” He smirked, falling back into the role of the king with his consort. “Perhaps I should leave you here? Let you finish yourself?” (Y/N) looked at him wide eyed. “N-no! I’ll behave! Please your majesty!” She begged with a grind of her hips for emphasis. Jack only chuckled and removed his hand to pull down her pants and underwear, seeing how wet she really was caused him to chuckle. “What a dirty little consort you are~” with that he laid back with one hand behind his head and another on her hips. “Ride me then, show me how badly you want it~” he ordered making (Y/N) blush and pull his cock out of his pants finally, she blushed at the size of it and moved to position herself over it and slowly lowered herself onto it, inch by inch slipping past her slick walls making Jack groan and resist flipping them over and pounding into her. (Y/N) slowly, carefully lowered herself onto his cock. Jack groaned at the heat wrapping around him so tightly. Finally she was fully seated on top of him, slowly, carefully she lifted her hips and lowered herself, moaning as his cock slid past her inner walls. (Y/N) set a comfortable rhythm for herself as she moved, jacks hand guiding her hips. Jack groaned as (Y/N) rolled her hips abit, a smirk playing on her lips as she picked up the pace. Jack couldn’t take it, damn tease knew exactly what she was doing as he flipped them over and pounded into her causing (Y/N) to scream in pleasure. He was close, just a little more now, he could feel the tightening in his gut. (Y/N) wasn’t too far behind, crying out for jack as he kissed her deeply, his cock slamming in one final time as he released his load inside of her. “Sorry, I didn’t hurt you did I?” Jack asked as he pulled out of her, cum spilling out of her hole.(Y/N) only yawned and smiled sleepily, suddenly tired from the ordeal. “It was perfect my king~” she said with a drowsy smile causing Jack to chuckle and kiss her. “Then rest well....my queen.” And with that she fell unconscious.

Ingram entered the room with a vial of blue liquid, saw (Y/N) and sweatdropped. “Do I even want to know why she’s on here?” He asked already knowing the answer. Jack smirked and shrugged. “She missed me is all.” He said as two guards carried (Y/N) back to her room. Ingram rubbed his temples and simply walked away after leaving the vial for Jack to drink.

Hot. That was all Jack could think, feel, like a fire was roaring in his gut, a primal instinct demanding he listen, Eva made tape recordings of her voice for him to listen to and incredibly enough just hearing her sing seemed to stave off the frenzy of the queens blood inside his veins, the fire remained however. Stronger than ever he could feel an itch in his mind as the blue iris over black sclera took over his normal storm gray eyes. Surely now was the time right? His queen would awaken soon, and with that he would feast. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash, his door flung open as (Y/N) stood there, clearly pissed that someone had moved her away from Jack, she closed the distance and straddled his hips before ripping his shirt open and feasting upon his blood. Jack growled as his head moved back to offer more of his throat to her. After she had her fill Jack pinned her to the bed and ground his hips against hers as he took his fill as well. “Tell me then, what would you have me be, my queen?”


	7. King Jack (male protagonist)

“I said I would do it didn’t I? Or do I need to repeat myself?” Jack said with a slight glare. Ingram held his hands up defensively. “No no, no need, I was just making sure.” Eva frowned slightly. “Jack....” she said as she held his arm. Jack looked to her with a soft, saddened gaze. “Someone has to Eva....” Eva smiled gently, encouragingly almost. “I know, stay safe, and if (Y/N) doesn’t make you happy, he’ll be ash.” Eva said with the brightest smile she could muster. Jack smiled at her attempt to cheer him up and pulled her into a tight hug. “Say your goodbyes and then we can get started when your ready.” Ingram said before leaving to prep jacks room in the facility and what he’ll need for the process.

Jack followed Ingram to the room in relative silence, (Y/N) had been placed in his room some time ago. (Y/N)...... Jack always felt guilty for what he did to him during Operation Queenslayer. Jack never said anything because of just how much of (Y/N)’s memories were missing, but he remembered everything before Queenslayer. Thing was, they were lovers before that whole fiasco, and the memories pained Jack to think about. Jack remembered his smile, his laugh, his cute lip bite when he was embarrassed, all of it. He loved Eva for sure, but it wasn’t the same as it was for (Y/N). It was like a piece of him had died along side (Y/N) when he thought he killed him. But now? Knowing he was alive? Jack couldn’t help but sigh with relief. Jack was telling the truth when he said he wanted to bring (Y/N) onto his team because of his ability to calm the relics, but that wasn’t the only reason. Truth be told when he saw him at the cathedral of the sacred blood he was shocked, he thought (Y/N) was dead! Surely his mind was messing with him right?! But no, fate saw it fitting to make (Y/N) the successor of the blood and cross their paths again, Jacks heart pounded, he wanted to just run up and hold him, Apologize for everything, he almost had until those two, Louis and Yakumo as he came to know them as, got in his way. Jack knew then that (Y/N) had truly forgotten him. He could feel his heart break as the fight raged on, anger written all over (Y/N)’s visage, not a hint of recognition sparked in hid eyes as he tried to kill Jack. Jack resigned himself to flee when Eva broke up the fight and That was that. The realization of just how much (Y/N) had forgotten had pained him a great deal after that.

They got to the room without incident thankfully and it had all the bare necessities. There was a phone catching jacks attention as he picked it up. “That’s to call the staff if you need anything, or friends if you get lonely” was all Ingram said as jack nodded. “When can I see (Y/N)?” Jack asked. Ingram could only shrug. “From now until a week from now. After that he’ll go into a stasis as the heir becomes the queen.” Jack nodded. “Thank you.” Was all he said before Ingram left.

Jack was torn, either go see (Y/N) and explain everything. Or stay here and hide until he absolutely had to see him. He sat on the bed and contemplated the latter and just sleeping. Fate seemed to have a cruel sense of humor because there was a knock at the door followed by (Y/N)’s voice calling out. “Jack? You in there?” Jack froze. Should he stay quiet? Tell him he isn’t feeling well? Too bad his mouth answered before he could think. “Yeah, doors unlocked (Y/N).” Shit. The door opened revealing (Y/N) in a uniform, similar to the one when...no, Jack wouldn’t think about it, not now, now wasn’t the time to tell (Y/N) anything about his life before becoming a revenant, before the great collapse, even before operation Queenslayer.

(Y/N) cocked his head to the side as Jacks breath hitched and he looked away. “Jack?” He said as he approached Jack and sat next to him on the bed. “Are you alright?” He asked carefully. Jack winced as he did, memories flowing through his mind as a single tear welled up in his eye. “I’m so sorry....” was all he could manage before pulling (Y/N) into a tight embrace, so much for “not telling (Y/N) anything he didn’t have to. “I’m so sorry, for everything....” (Y/N) was rightfully confused, why was he sorry? “Jack?” (Y/N) asked, confusion lacing his voice. “What’s going on? Is everything ok?” He asked concerned. Jack regained his composure and sat up looking hurt. “What do you remember?” Jack asked carefully, not wanting to say anything he may already know. “I...I’m afraid not much before our final battle against the queen...” (Y/N) said sadly. “What if I told you I know more about your past? Before operation Queenslayer?” Jack said as he looked away. (Y/N) perked up almost excitedly. “You can tell me more?!” Ah, there it was, that happy glint (Y/N) always got in his eye, he could be so childish at times Jack thought, a small smile forming on his lips before it vanished and he looked away. “Jack?” (Y/N) asked. “What’s wrong?” Jack sighed before facing the Queenslayer. “Before we were revenants.....we were dating.....as humans....” He looked down abit, carefully forming his thoughts before he said something he would regret. (Y/N) was shocked at the revelation, them, together? Why couldn’t he remember? Jack could see his frustration at not remembering and chuckled. “We were killed by the horrors of the great collapse and revived as revenants to fight them, after that we were separated, only when operation Queenslayer happened were we able to meet up again....” Jack said with a bitter smile. “To think, a great disaster tore us apart, only for another to bring us back together....” (Y/N) looked to Jack sadly as (Y/N) scooted closer. “Why not say anything? If you knew?” “I didn’t know how much you remembered, not just that but we had a frenzied Queen to deal with....” Jack said with a small shrug “after that well....you know the rest.” Jack said sadly, and he did, jack killed him after he drained some of the queens blood and became the successor of the blood. Knowing he and Jack were together, it hurt him. He knew why jack had to kill him, but now he knew Jack was hurting for so long afterwards. “Why not say anything at the cathedral?” “Would you have believed me if I did?” Jack asked with his head down. Truth be told (Y/N) probably wouldn’t have but none the less he scooted closer. “Then thank you for telling me now....” he said as he laid on his shoulder. Jack smiled softly, a gentle look he never showed anyone, not even Eva.

(Y/N) sighed contently, this felt so right, perhaps his body remembered more than he did? Even at the cathedral and the battlefield of their final showdown with the queen, there was something familiar about Jack, It was enlightening to know why now at least. Jack wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled (Y/N) closer. This was fine right? (Y/N) could only chuckle and leaned over to kiss his cheek, bringing a bright red to bloom and settle on Jacks cheeks. Jack in turn smirked and kissed his lips causing (Y/N) to blush. Jack licked his lips to politely ask for permission as (Y/N) opened his mouth, jacks tongue mapping out every inch of his mouth as he pulled him close. (Y/N) wasted no time climbing into jacks lap and straddling his hips, moaning as he held him steady. (Y/N) moaned and ground his hips into Jacks, making his breath hitch and a low growl bubble out of his throat. “You always were a tease.” Jack said as (Y/N) started to open his shirt more, revealing to his eyes the broad chest hidden underneath. “I’m glad you didn’t tell me we were dating during Queenslayer...” Jack smirked at her blushing face. “Like what you see that much eh? Naughty boys like you need to be punished~” he said before sucking his neck and shoulder. “M-master~” (Y/N) said making Jack smirk as he smacked his ass, making him yelp. “Who said you could speak boy~?” Jack remarked cooly. “Perhaps I should punish you for that~” (Y/N) froze. “N-no master, Please I’ll do anything!” He pleaded, easily falling into the fantasy as he started remembering Jack was cutely into those things, not like he would ever admit that to anyone. Ever.

Jack smirked as he kissed (Y/N) “Hm...’master’ seems to ring hollow now~ try ‘king’ “he corrected as he rubbed the sore spot on (Y/N)’s ass cheek. “A-all right, your majesty.” He stammered cutely with a blush causing Jack to shutter, (Y/N) could feel Jacks pants tighten as his cock hardened against his ass, seems that worked, good. Jack groaned as (Y/N) stroked him through his pants. “What do you desire of me my king~?” (Y/N) said as seductively as he could. Jack growled quietly and smacked his ass again bringing another jolt out of him, before rubbing the tender flesh. “Such a naughty boy using that tone with me, but I suppose that’s why you’re my favorite consort~” jack replied with a smirk before opening his pants. “Strip for me would you? I want to see what you’re hiding under there~” 

(Y/N) smirked and climbed off his lap. Jack lounged back as (Y/N) started to strip tease, starting with his top (Y/N) ran his hands sensually up his sides and lifted his shirt. That’s when Jack saw it and froze, a massive scar from where he blasted her, a mark from when he thought he killed (Y/N). (Y/N) could tell he noticed and it was bothering him so he approached and took Jacks hand with a smile. “It’s ok Jack, I’m here now.” He reassured, breaking character for a moment. Jack looked away and pulled him close, simply listening to (Y/N)’s heart beat faster. His hand trailed to his hips and into his boxers. Jack brought his hand between the front of (Y/N)’s legs and stroked his cock, a soft moan escaping his lips. “Sorry. Seems I was just distracted” Jack managed to say as he kissed (y/N)’s chest, licking one of his pert nipples in the process.(Y/N) moaned softly as he continued his menstrations, using Jacks shoulders to stabilize himself. Jack smirked, thumb rubbing over his slit as pre dribbled out of the head, bringing a gasp from (Y/N)’s lips. Jack took his time as his hand stroked (Y/N) a bit faster now. (Y/N) mewled in pleasure and ground his hips against Jacks hand, desperately trying to get some stimulation. “J-Jack-“ another smack to his ass making him yelp. “Who gave you permission to use my name~?” Jack smirked, falling back into the role of the king with his consort. “Perhaps I should leave you here? Let you finish yourself?” (Y/N) looked at him wide eyed. “N-no! I’ll behave! Please your majesty!” He begged with a grind of his hips for emphasis. Jack only chuckled and removed his hand to pull down his pants and underwear, seeing how hard (Y/N) really was caused him to chuckle. “What a dirty little consort you are~” with that he laid back with one hand behind his head and another on (Y/N)’s hips. “Ride me then, show me how badly you want it~ and make sure to prep yourself good first” he ordered making (Y/N) blush and pull Jacks cock out of his pants finally, he blushed at the size of it and moved to find lube in the drawer and slathered his fingers with it before moving to press a finger in himself. (y/N) moaned as the finger pumped in and out of himself, brushing his prostate and making him gasp in pleasure. Soon (Y/N) added a second and third finger before pulling out and positioning himself over it and slowly lowered himself onto it, inch by inch slipping past his slick walls making Jack groan and resist flipping them over and pounding into him. (Y/N) slowly, carefully lowered himself onto Jacks thick cock. Jack groaned at the heat wrapping around him so tightly. Finally (Y/N) was fully seated on top of him, slowly, carefully he lifted his hips and lowered himself, moaning as Jacks cock slid past his inner walls. (Y/N) set a comfortable rhythm for himself as he moved, jacks hand guiding his hips. Jack groaned as (Y/N) rolled his hips abit, a smirk playing on his lips as he picked up the pace. Jack couldn’t take it, damn tease knew exactly what he was doing as he flipped them over and pounded into him causing (Y/N) to scream in pleasure. He was close, just a little more now, he could feel the tightening in his gut. (Y/N) wasn’t too far behind, crying out for jack as white painted both their chests as jack kissed him deeply, his hole fighting to milk whatever he could from Jack. Jack slammed in one final time as he released his load inside of (Y/N). “Sorry, I didn’t hurt you did I?” Jack asked as he pulled out of him. cum spilling out of his hole.(Y/N) only yawned and smiled sleepily, suddenly tired from the ordeal. “It was perfect my king~” he said with a drowsy smile causing Jack to chuckle and kiss him. “Then rest well....my queen.” And with that (Y/N) fell unconscious.

Ingram entered the room with a vial of blue liquid, saw (Y/N) and sweatdropped. “Do I even want to know why he’s in here?” He asked already knowing the answer. Jack smirked and shrugged. “He missed me is all.” He said as two guards carried (Y/N) back to his room. Ingram rubbed his temples and simply walked away after leaving the vial for Jack to drink.

Hot. That was all Jack could think, feel, like a fire was roaring in his gut, a primal instinct demanding he listen, Eva made tape recordings of her voice for him to listen to and incredibly enough just hearing her sing seemed to stave off the frenzy of the queens blood inside his veins, the fire remained however. Stronger than ever he could feel an itch in his mind as the blue iris over black sclera took over his normal storm gray eyes. Surely now was the time right? His queen would awaken soon, and with that he would feast. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash, his door flung open as (Y/N) stood there, clearly pissed that someone had moved him away from Jack, he closed the distance and straddled Jacks hips before ripping his shirt open and feasting upon his blood. Jack growled as his head moved back to offer more of his throat to him. After (Y/N) had his fill Jack pinned him to the bed and ground his hips against (Y/N)’s as he took his fill as well. “Tell me then, what would you have me be, my queen?”


End file.
